Your The Star I Wish For Tonight
by Oh-My-Goth
Summary: Draco Malfoy returns to Hogwarts with the same intentions of making the the lives of the Golden Trio hell, but a particular someone has caught his eye, and what's up with this dream he keeps having? 'Why was I having this dream, it just didn't add up. Why would I, Draco Malfoy dream about a Mudblood like Granger' Be warned; suicide references, cussing, and possible lemons.
1. Chapter One

**Heey! As some of you will know, all my stories got deleted for some bogus reason! Every single one of them! So after a depressing few months of realising that my hard work and glory wouldn't come back I finally realised that I had to start over again!  
My first FanFiction in a while, please make sure to Review so I can get better and better, and get more great ideas from you guys! Your always so supportive!**

* * *

**DPOV:**

It seemed like everything was in slow motion, like you see in the movies. I ran, faster than I ever had in my entire life, but it felt like each step I took was taking hours to reach her. I yelled out her name but she didn't even look at me, I tried again several times, I almost screamed. I was scared, I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. I tried calling her one more time and she finally looked at me; she didn't look like the young independent woman I knew. Her face seemed to have aged and she had huge black rings under her eyes from long nights staying up and not getting any sleep, it didn't look like she had had any sleep in weeks, her lips were dry and cracked and it seemed like she had lost half her body weight; she looked like a mess, but her eyes, her eyes were the worst, I searched her eyes for several moments but there wasn't a single emotion I could trace in them, her eyes were so dull, so blank, I'd never seen her so weak... this wasn't the woman I knew. I was still running, but it didn't seem like I was fast enough, everything just seemed too slow. Our eyes were still locked when she jumped off the side of the building. I screamed as I reached out and tried to grab her, but the fabric from her clothing slipped right through my hands. I watched her as she descended down the side of the castle. Time all of a sudden seemed to return to its normal pace as she hit the ground with a loud thud. Blood pooled around her fragile broken body as I just stared, hoping she would stand back up like she had just taken a little fall and hurry on back to class, but she didn't, she just laid there. I felt faint and dizzy, I thought that I would pass out or be sick any moment. I was horrified, I didn't know what to do; so I just sat there on the side of the building while classmates screams and loud whispers gathered around the girls mangled body.

That was the_ seventh _time I had had that dream this week.  
It was always exactly the same and I always woke up, soaked in a cold sweat from the horrific nightmare. I didn't know what was happening to me, or why was I having this dream, it just didn't add up. Why would I, Draco Malfoy dream about a Mudblood like Granger, jumping off the rooftop of Hogwarts castle? I never spoke to the freak, let alone wasted my time thinking about her, so why was I dreaming about her; of all things, killing herself?

I left my common room and strided down the halls of the old castle to have breakfast, I was hungry and I didn't want to spend anymore time thinking about the feral Mudblood.  
School had started back yesterday and surprisingly I hadn't run into Potty and his gang of freaks, my eyes had got to have an extra day of rest from their shockingly ugly faces. But unfortunately I would have to face them today because I had to spend most of my day with them.

I turned the corner and sat down at my houses table. There was an assortment of different juices, toasts, pancakes, waffles, bagels and many more delicious items. I took a reasonable amount of food and stuck in. Soon after Blaise and Pansy turned up. Blaise politely nodded at me as he sat down while Pansy literally threw herself at me and almost knocked the piece of toast I was holding, out of my hand.

"Hey Draceeeeey!" She said as she slung her arms around my waist. I dropped my toast on my plate and pushed her off of me.

"Get off of me I'm trying to eat! Don't you have somewhere else to be!" I shouted at her while slightly shuffling away from her as she tried to ruffle my hair.

"Aw come'on babeeeeeey! That's no way to talk to your future wife now is it!" She said as she flung herself around me again. Pansy Parkison was the thickest, most ignorant little bitch I had ever met in my life, I swear she wouldn't even be able to navigate herself around a bright pink brick wall, with directions right in front of her face! Everytime we had a 'conversation' she would always bring up the topic of marriage, she actually thought that we were getting married! Ha! Our mothers were very close and had always forced us to spend time together as children. Everytime I saw her I'd either have to yell in her face to go away to get her away from me or... yell at in her face to go away, she'd be with me twenty-four seven if I never did. Knowing her she'd follow me into the shower if I never told her to piss off.

"We are NOT getting married, I can assure you that! Now get off of me you insignificant little shit and go find someone else to irritate" She looked stunned, then walked off out of the hall. People thought I was harsh on her, I begged to differ.

I looked over at the pathetic little Griffindor table to see Weasel stuffing his face with food. I sat down the piece of bacon I was eating, I think I just lost my appetite for the rest of the day. I saw that Mudblood wasn't with her little gang, probably got her ugly little head burried in one of those distasteful and ungodly hideous books she carried around with her all the time. With that I stood up and left for the Slytherin common room.  
I plonked down on one of the black leather chairs and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to bother with first period, I had a splitting headache and needed some sleep, I was tired and I hadn't slept properly in days. With that I tried to let my mind relax and go to sleep in the comfortable armchair.

**HPOV:**

I hadn't felt this sick in a long time, I had the worst headache and I could barely stand up. Ron and Harry left a little while ago to go to breakfast while Ginny stayed and looked after me for the first period, she said I wasn't allowed to leave the bed unless I really needed to pee. She had a cold face-washer full of ice across my fore-head and was trying to force me to drink a remedy that smelt absolutely awful!

"Aw come'on Hermione!"

"No!"

"You won't get better by second period if you don't take it now"

"Ginny!"

"Stay still would you!"

"Go away, I'll be fine!"

"Fine my ass, you'll faint in the hall way! Just take it" Very reluctantly I downed the remedy and felt like I was going to be sick, I jumped out of bed and vomited into the toilet.

"At least it got you out of bed, now didn't it?" Ginny said, giggling. She the came over and patted my back.

"You'll be fine now Hermione, brush your teeth and get ready so we won't be late to our second class that's in about... half an hour, come'on now, scoot, scoot, in the shower, go, go, go!" She was pushing me around like I hadn't just vomited everywhere.

"Hurry up!"

"Get moving!"

"If you don't get your ass in that shower I'll strip you myself!"

"Mooooooove!" I got in the shower once I convinced her I wasn't going to be standing around, and got dressed. I headed out into the common room where Ginny was waiting for me, impatiently tapping her foot on the dark hardwood floor.

"About time! We have to get moving, you've got class in five minutes! Now get your butt out that door and to class, goooooooo!" Jesus! She almost trampled over me as I stepped out the door.

"I'll see you after, ok byeeeeee!" She said cheerfully and skipped away. I'd never seen someone so hyperactive in the morning!

I slowly dragged myself to my class and sat down in my seat. Today was going to be a long, exhausting day.

**DPOV:**

I woke up a couple of minutes before second period would start. I walked to my next class and was late as usual, who comes to class... early? Not me!  
I scanned the classroom and saw that there were no available seats.

"There are no seats, so I'll just come back later, ok?" I said as I started to walk out of the classroom.

"Not so fast Mr. Malfoy, there's a seat up the back next to Miss. Granger, if you would be so kind as to sit down and listen now please" Professor McGonagall said as she returned to lecturing the class. I slowly made my way up to the back of the class and sat next to Granger. Today was just not my day was it.  
Granger shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she quickly jotted down notes that Professor McGonagall was writing up on the board. I laid back in my seat, I still had a headache and I couldn't be bothered with school today. I started thinking about my dream again, the one where that bushy haired Mudblood commits suicide.

_Come'on Draco, it's just a dream!_

It's not like she's actually going to kill herself

She's too proud for that

She wouldn't make her friends suffer

She's not stupid enough

I rested my mind, knowing that the girl besides me was not going to end up killing herself.  
I looked over to her.

"Mudblood, what are we doing?, I zoned out" I said as I sat up in my chair, better to do something than think more about _'lil Miss. Perfect'_over here, which had yet to look at me; me of all people, she shouldn't be able to keep her hands of me while I'm sitting right beside her! Well, she does kind of hate me, but besides the point!

"Draco, don't call me that for the thousandth time!" She whipped her head in my direction and my heart nearly stopped.

"What the fuck happened to your face Granger" I hushed back. I was absolutely stunned. She flinched at my words. I was still in too much awe to realise what I had just said could have been taken offensively. She'd changed... she wasn't hideous anymore; sh-she was absolutely beautiful.

_Draco! What the bloody hell are you talking about?_

Have you gone looney!

She had lost what baby fat she had left on her face from past years and had slimmed down, although I couldn't really tell with her wearing her robes, her eyes sparkled, and shinned in the light, her face was flawless, clear of any sign of freckles. I couldn't sum her up in words... she was... perfect.

_Snap. Out. Of. It!_

I saw tears gathering in my eyes as she packed up her things and headed for the door.

"I need to go outside for a while Professor, I don't feel so good" She said as she rushed out the door. She watched the girl flee and looked concerned, but she turned back and started her lecture agin.  
I realised what I had said and that she probably thought that I had refered to her face being astonishingly hideous, and for once, I actually felt guilty. I wanted to go apologise to her, and tell her that she looked stunning.

_Are you fucking nuts! Your talking about Mudblood Granger here! She's not 'beautiful' or 'stunning' and most of all not 'perfect'! Get a hold of yourself!_

I tried to drill those words into my brain. But somehow, I just wasn't convinced.

The bell finally rang and I didn't go to my next class, or to go find Granger, I went to my common room to lie down. I needed to sort my shit out before I saw her again, she'd be fine, she's probably already laughing with Potty and Weasel anyways.

* * *

**Thank-you to anyone of you who took the time to read this! I thought really hard about this and I hope you liked it!  
Make sure to Review, Favourite and Follow if you liked this story! Next chapter will be up in a few short days! 3**


	2. Chapter Two

**The second chapter has arrived! I know a lot of you guys have been waiting for this and I'm surprised by how many of you Loved the first chapter and have been eagerly awaiting this one. I hope this one is as enjoyable as the last. Now get reading! c:  
**

* * *

**HPOV:**

I ran out of class and headed for the girls bathrooms, not feeling all to good. I had been feeling sick all morning and what Draco had said had made me want to be sick all over my desk. I turned around a corner and kept running. I was feeling sicker and sicker and needed to get to the bathroom where nobody would be, I needed to be alone for a while, away from everyone's shit. I entered the bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls; then I did what I had wanted to do all day. I cried, harder than I ever had before. I thought about what Draco had said, _'What the fuck happened to your face' _I cried even harder. Usually anything Draco said I just brushed off as if he hadn't even uttered a word to me, but this time it hurt. All the horrible things that anyone had ever said or done to me just rushed into my brain and forced me to sob even harder; I had never felt so weak in my life...

_Come'on Hermione! Pull yourself together! There's no need to cry_

Draco's going to think your weak now, and he's definitely going to talk shit to you about it

Why did you have to run out of that classroom, people are going to think somethings wrong with you!

I just wanted to curl up and die, I felt horrible. I tried to compose myself but I couldn't stop the tears flowing, they just kept coming. All the sadness, and fear, and anger, everything was just coming out at one time and it was making me dizzy, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Oh boo-hoo-hoo" I heard a girly, high-pitched voice say. I slowly opened the door and saw Moaning Myrtle floating in the air in front of her.

"Poor little Hermione's crying alone in the bathroom, wah-wah-wah" She said as she giggled.

"Leave me alone Myrtle, can't I just have some peace!" I replied. Myrtle soared over to me and had her face almost touching mine.

"No! This is my bathroom, if you want peace, go somewhere else girl! This is my bathroom! Not some pity party for little Mis. Hermione! Please, stop crying and get over yourself, no wonder nobody likes you! All the girls come in her and bitch about you all the time, I can see what they're talking about!" She yelled at me. I soon ran out of the bathroom, while Moaning Myrtle giggled hysterically, I was now crying harder than I was before.  
Nobody liked me? Was this true? Was I really that much of a failure? Was I really that un-likable? I felt sick. I kept running, but my vision was blurred and I tripped up the staircase and slammed my face into the stairs. It hurt so much and it made me cry even more.

"Bloody hell, your fucking clumsy aren't you Mudblood?" I head Draco say, "Get up would you, I'm trying to skip class without getting caught, now move" I quickly got up and looked at him.

"Jesus Christ!" I said, " You're face is bleeding!"

"No shit dumbass" I hissed. I suddenly felt dizzy and I fell to the ground. Malfoy crouched down beside me.

"Are you alright Granger?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Do I look alright Malfoy?" I felt two strong arms pick me up, "Put me down Malfoy, I can walk by myself thankyou very much!"

"Obviously you can't Granger, I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey, she'll fix you up" He said. Not another word was spoken as he carried me down to the Hogwarts nurse. I looked up at him, then sheepishly looked down. I felt uncomfortable being carried in the enemies strong, muscular arms' I slightly wiggled.

"Jeez! Would you stay still, I'll drop you in a second Granger!" He said. I instantly stiffened in his arms, making sure I didn't make a single move.  
He sat me laid me down on one of the many beds in the room and went to leave.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, you'll have to wait with your friend until I can tend to her!" Madam Pomfrey yelled out as she scurried past.

"God dammit" Draco said as he slumped in the chair next to my bed. Draco started talking.

"You know I wouldn't have been here if..." He was going on about everything and nothing; saying it was my fault that he was stuck in this room and how I should have been with 'Potty' and 'Weasel', my two bestfriends which I hadn't been that close to since we returned to school, we had barely spoken except for the few times I had said hi to them while passing them to go to my next class.  
I closed my eyes and let out a long, exaggerated sigh.

"Malfoy, shut up. I have a splitting headache and I will seriously kill you if you don't shut up" I said as I leant my head against my pillow.

"Me, shut up! For fuck sake, you're the only reason I'm here, you should be thankful, you would have gotten trampled by hundreds of people going down that stairway if I hadn't of found you. You should be treating me like a god!" He said.

"Oh yes, oh mighty lord; thankyou for saving me so I could listen to your shit all day while I lay in bed, I'm ever so generous" I said sarcastically.

"You should be" He said as he smirked at me.

"Now what have we here" Madam Pomfrey's kind voice whisked in from around the corner.

"Well I-" I started.

"She tripped up the stairs and smashed her clumsy face into them" Draco replied. I glared at him.

"I am perfectly capable of speaking Malfoy, I didn't break my jaw"

"Ah but you could have, just saving your pretty face from facing any more damage" He said as he smirked at me, once again.I was shocked, he said my name and pretty in the same sentence... what was wrong with him?

"Now Miss. Granger, no need to get snappy. I'll just get you a simple remedy and you should be fine to leave. Mr. Malfoy, stay here" She said as she once again scattered around the corner and off to her cabnient of medicines.

"Finally, I'll be able to get out of here and sleep!" He said as he stood up and walked to the end of the bed I was laying in, "And you'll be able to bury your head in another of those ugly books of yours" I glared at him but said nothing. I could hear Madam Pomfrey's footprints heading our way; Draco started walking away from my position.

"See you around Hermione,I'm going to get some well-earned rest, I feel sick just standing in this place" He said as he turned the corner and out of my gaze.

_He called me Hermione..._

No, he couldn't have. I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't the one who had heard it come out of his mouth. Maybe it was just a slip of the tongue, always hearing Harry and Ron calling me by my first name, yeah that's sure to be it, he wouldn't have called to that on purpose... right?  
How strange.

"Now, here we go dear, just take this and you'll be good to go to class" I downed the awful tasting medicine and thanked the nurse. I walked out the doors and headed for my next class.  
Malfoy being kind, taking me to Madam Pomfrey, basically calling me pretty and calling me by my real name, Harry and Ron would have to hear about this, something wasn't right.

**DPOV:**

I rushed out the doors and away from Hermione. Had I really just called her that?

_Hermione_

It felt foreign in my mind, but it wasn't bad, it kind of felt right; not as bad as I thought it would be. I had acted very differently around Hermione today, very out of character from myself. No matter though, Granger wouldn't have noticed, she was too blinded by her hatred for me to realise I was actually being... nice... in my own way of course.

The end of the day had finally arrived and I was sitting with my fellow peers at the Slytherin dining table. I looked over at Hermione. Non of her friends were there yet and she was tossing around a piece of lettus with her fork. She looked miserable.

"... Draco are you even listening to me man, heeeello!" Blaise said in an irritated tone.

"What, oh sorry what were you saying, I wasn't listening"

"Yeah I know, too busy looking at Granger over there"

"Fuck off! I was not!" I said defensively.

"Draco, you've been staring at the girl for ages, I'm not blind dumbass"

"You're eyes must be playing tricks on you, a trick of the sun light"

"It's night-time smart guy" Blaise said with a cocky smirk on his face, "Guess that's what happens when you get a crush on a Griffindor hey mate, you go all looney!" He chuckled.

"I do NOT have a crush on her, for fuck sake Blaise!" I almost shrieked.

"Aw come'one Draco! You totally do, I can't blame you, she's gotten HOT over the holidays, probably one of the hottest chicks in school" Blaise said. It was true, Hermione had changed during the holidays, I was probably the one who knew that the most.

"Dude, you cannot tell ANYONE" I said to him in a harsh tone.

"What can't you tell me Dracey baby?" Pansy said as she hoped on my lap, I stood up and she fell to the ground.

"I can't get a single moment pf piece around this joint, can I?" I said as I stormed off.

"Don't worry mate, your secrets safe with me!" Blaise said before I turned the corner out of the hall.

"What can't you tell me Blaise, tell me, TEEELL MEEEE!" I heard the shrieking pug known as Pansy yell at Blaise. She was such a little attention whore.  
I rounded the corner to the library, nobody would be there and I wuld be abe to have a rest from every bloody person in the school. That was the reason I had convinced myself that I was going to the library, I was just hoping that Gran- Hermione would turn up after she'd finished... stabbing her lettus with her fork.

I waited another half an hour before I decided to go to bed, I wasn't going to wait around for someone who hated me. I was about to get out of my chair when I saw her come around the corner, frantically looking through each row of books, she was headed in my direction. I didn't know what to do so I quickly shut my eyes in attempt to pretend to be asleep. I heard her footsteps stop near me.

"Malfoy" She whispered, "Malfoy... Draco" She slightly shook me with booth of her hands. This was the closest we had been since that incident a few years ago where she almost knocked me out, and since when did _she _call me Draco? Her touch was gentle as if her hands were almost levitating against my skin, I could tell she was being hesitant, but it felt nice. I liked the way her hands felt against my fore-arm, it was a warm pleasant feeling. She drew away and put her hands on my shoulders, shaking me harder this time.

"Draco, get up you need to go to bed" I slowly opened my eyes, to see her face inches away from mine. She jolted back quickly, she was bright red, "Aaah! Malfoy. You were sleeping, I just- er, woke yo-you up" She stuttered out. I chuckled at her.

"Obviously Granger, or else I'd still be asleep on this armchair, wouldn't I?" I said. She seemed uncomfortable, obviously embarrassed from how close we were just moments ago. She looked cute when she was embarrassed.

"Uh yea-yeah right" She said as she looked to the ground, "I should go" She started to turn around. I grabbed her wrist.

"Uh no, no..." Why had I grabbed her wrist? I was just standing there, holding onto her wrist. I looked at her. She really was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she didn't need make-up or fancy clothes to make her beautiful, well hell. She was in her pajamas and she still looked hot! I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Uh, Draco?" Hermione said questioningly.

"You were looking for something, let me help you. Don't want you tripping up any stairs now would we" I said as I smirked at her.

"There's no stairs here Draco" She said matter-of-factly.

"You never know Granger, something could just pop out of nowhere and then, boom; you'd be stuck on the library floor until I came and scrapped you off the concrete again" I said, "Now come'on"

**HPOV:**

"Draco I'm fine, I'm just searching through the library!" I said with an irritated sigh.

"Alrighty, whatever you say. Goodnight Miss. Granger, see you in the morning" He said as he bowed to me and then left the room. Wait... did I just witness, did he just, he couldn't have... I have to be dreaming. I shook my head as if what had just happened had been a thought that I could just shake out of my head.

_Draco had said goodnight to me_

He had bowed to me

Am I going nuts?

Since when was Draco ever polite to me, oh that's right, just today!

I was so confused, Draco had to have something up his sleeve; he wouldn't have done any of this if he didn't have a reason for it, he wouldn't be _nice_ or call me _Hermione_without a motive. He was plotting something and whatever it was, whatever he was playing at... I'd just have to play back twice as hard.

* * *

**Oooooooh, naughty Hermione. ;) ahaha, will be updating shortly. I'm going to need a few reviews to get motivated though, don't want to be writing this story to thin air!  
I'm having so much fun writing this and I hope your enjoying it as much as I am!**


End file.
